Gate driver circuits are pervasive in many electronic applications from computers to automobiles to solar power generation. A gate driver circuit may be used to implement a portion of a switched-mode circuit, including, for example, a switched-mode power supply or another switched-mode circuit. In many cases, voltages within a switched-mode circuit system are generated by performing a DC-DC, DC-AC, and/or AC-DC conversion by operating a gate driver circuit coupled to a switch. The switch can itself be coupled to an inductor, transformer, motor, etc. Switched-mode circuits may also be implemented using a gate driver circuit to drive the gates of one or more switching transistors, such as IGBT or MOSFET power devices. However, parasitic turn-on or re-turn-on of the driven switch transistor may be an undesired phenomenon in many situations for gate driver circuits. Parasitic turn-on is a physical effect that may be due to a fast voltage change across the driven switch transistor combined with a parasitic gate-to-collector capacitance or gate-to-drain capacitance of the switch transistor, this parasitic capacitance also known as Miller capacitance. For example, the fast voltage change may generate a parasitic current across a parasitic Miller capacitance of the switch transistor that, in turn, generates a parasitic voltage at the gate of the switch transistor. If the voltage raises the gate above the threshold voltage of the switch transistor, the switch transistor may be turned on even when the switch transistor is configured to be turned off. This parasitic turn-on may generate excess current and may affect the efficiency and operation of the circuit. In some cases, a clamping circuit may be implemented within the gate driver circuit to reduce or eliminate effects due to parasitic turn-on.